


Sisterly Love

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: Ruby finds comforts in Yang.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 10





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No profit is made with this or any of my stories.

Title: Sisterly Love  
by AngelFlower23

Tags: Teen And Up Audiences, RWBY, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Sister-Sister Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Archive Warnings Apply

Summary:  
Yang and Ruby are not feeling good and both sisters comfort each other.

Notes:  
Yang and Ruby are still sisters in this fic, but they do peck each other on the lips, no sexual activity is depicted in any way shape or form in this story. Its just comfort.

Remember comments and kudos are love (^_^)

Published at: 2018-07-18  
Revised at: 2018-07-18 13:02:25 -0400

The camp site they had settled in was not the best one, but it at least had a river flowing and a few trees hiding their spot. Yang and Blake where still not talking much at all since their reunion at Haven Academy. Ruby sat near Weiss eating the cooked catch they had gathered thanks to Blake and Ren, though fish was not her favorite of foods she was still happy to have gotten something to eat after their long trek as they made their way back to Atlas.

Yang was sitting on the far left next to one of the tree trunks, Ruby felt bad that her sister seemed so down. But soon sleep would take them, at least that's what Ruby thought when they made a makeshift bed with some leafs and hay they found plus bird feathers. Weiss laid down next to Ruby sleep over taking her swiftly. Ruby on the other hand could not fall asleep. She tossed a bit but decided to get up, she went to sit next to Yang who was now poking at the fire they had going to keep warm.

“Hey Yang.” Ruby said sitting next to her.

“Hey Rubes, can't sleep?” Yang said not looking at her sister, just eyes on the fire before her.

“Um no. not really I'm anxious about going to Atlas I'm glad we got the first relic but I don't know, in times like these I wish mom where still alive.” Ruby said sighing shoulders slumped as she poked at the fire as well with a stick.

Yang turned her head to look at her baby sister and swallowed a lump in her throat that was the first time she had heard Ruby talk about her mother Summer since she had passed away.

“Ruby want to talk about it, I mean you've never talked about Summer before.” Yang ran her finger through her hair in a bit of nervousness.

“I just miss her, I miss her warm hugs, her laughter and her kisses. I only really miss the feelings because I hardly really remember her pictures sort of help but is not the same as if I truly remembered her.” Ruby looked at her sister after she finished.

Yang looked at her baby sister and held her close. “I know Ruby, I remember her baking cookies for us, and reading us stories at night, I remember her pecks on our lips at night.” Yang started laughing softly.  
“In fact for a while after she was gone I'd peck your lips at night before falling asleep, but one day Uncle Qrow saw me do it and made me promise not to do it again, that that was only a mother daughter thing not a sisterly thing to do, and that we might end up getting burned, funnily enough that's about the time I got my semblance.”

Ruby looked at Yang and chuckled. “ I remember when you got your semblance because a kid was picking on me at school cause I was so quiet for so long.”

Yang ruffled Ruby's hair. “Yeah no one messes with my baby sister.” Ruby smiled and threw herself on Yang holding her tightly tears coming out in a sob. “I wish she had not left, she promised.” Yang held her sister and rocked her back and forth soothingly kissing the top of her head.

“I know Rubes she didn't just leave you, she left me too and imagine how I felt when I found out about Raven too, it gutted me but we are still here for each other, and I'm never leaving you again.” Yang kept rocking her sister back and forth till Ruby was only sniffling.

After Ruby had calmed down significantly, Yang wiped her tears away and pecked her lips softly. Ruby looked at her sister in surprise but she just hugged her again. “Sleep next to me tonight I need my sister next to me.” Ruby asked. Yang chuckled softly and complied, laying down and bringing her sister down with her settling next to each other holding each other close. “I promise I won't tell Qrow you kissed me tonight.” Yang half smiled. “Goodnight Rubes.” “Goodnight Yang.” With that both sisters fell asleep holding each other close each knowing that at least they had each other.


End file.
